


Save a horse, ride a gentleman!

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enrico si prende l'onere di insegnare all'amico Charles a cavalcare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a horse, ride a gentleman!

“Mio Signore, non capisco...” mormorò Charles Brandon, tentando di nascondere il rossore sul proprio volto. Non gli era in fondo difficile vista la posizione in cui si trovava: a quattro zampe sul letto del suo sovrano e, soprattutto, completamente nudo.  
“Charles, Charles...” Enrico scosse la testa mentre lo osservava dal fondo del talamo, sorseggiando un buon bicchiere di vino rosso. “Te l'ho detto, devo insegnarti a cavalcare come si deve.”  
“Ma, mio Signore...” obiettò il gentiluomo. “Io **so** cavalcare.”  
“Non nel modo giusto. Vedi, per stare accanto al re, bisogna essere i migliori.” Intanto che parlava, Enrico posò il bicchiere e cominciò a spogliarsi sempre tenendo d'occhio l'invitante fondoschiena dell'amico. “Bisogna sapersi muovere con eleganza, saper trottare senza mai perdere il proprio contegno, saper galoppare senza trascurare la propria leggiadria. Come me, insomma!” aggiunse, avvicinandosi al letto e salendoci sopra, posizionandosi dietro a Charles.  
“Mio Signore, ma voi siete proprio sicuro che funzioni così?” tentò nuovamente di replicare l'altro, senza notare il suo sovrano che si spalmava dosi abbondanti di balsamo sulla propria erezione. “Non ci vorrebbe un cavallo per imparare a... AH!” gemette quando Enrico cominciò a penetrarlo.  
“Beh, uno stallone ce lo abbiamo!” ridacchiò il monarca divertito, spingendosi lentamente dentro il suo migliore amico.  
“Mio... Signore...” si lamentò Charles, che però non poteva ormai far altro che sottostare alle voglie del suo re e magari trarne il maggior godimento possibile.  
“Non essere rigido... rilassati...” mormorò Enrico, accarezzandogli la schiena. “Così... muoviti con me... bravo cavallino...” E rifilandogli una manata sulla natica, cominciò a montarlo con spinte forti e vigorose, come se stesse davvero cavalcando.  
Per Charles fu difficile abituarsi sull'inizio, ma seguendo i saggi consigli del suo nobile amico, diventò pian piano sempre più bravo ed esperto, tanto che alla fine provò un piacere così intenso da lasciarlo senza fiato.

I problemi si presentarono la mattina dopo quando dovette risalire in sella. Il dolore alle parti basse era lancinante e ogni scossone del cavallo lo costringeva a mordersi le labbra per non piangere.  
“Non ci siamo, sir Brandon” lo redarguì il re, fissandolo dal suo destriero. “Vedo che la lezione non ti è servita. Ci vediamo stasera nelle mie stanze per un ripasso.”  
“Sì, mio Signore” rispose Charles con un sospiro rassegnato.


End file.
